The Suicidal Note
by xKatsuyanx
Summary: When a abusive father brings Yugi to paranoia and AD, he is sent to a mental Asylum, There he meets a mysterious man with terrorizing secrets, but when Yugi's turmoil begins to overtake him, Can Yami save him, or will the both commit suicide to end life?
1. The Note Begins

Yugi starred down at the cement floor, it was gray and dull, hard against his bare feet, since his boots had had steal duds that, evem though they were very dull, were considered weapons.

The concreate scratched his feet and he thought at some point he had nicked his heel. But his face showed no emotion, he kept his blank gaze at the ground, and didn't move his arms.

He couldn't.

They had put him in a straight jacket.

It hurt his arms a bit, but every day he was allowed out to exercise, and to eat, while in two guards watchful eye, and to go to the bathroom, but otherwise, he was in no way ever possibly free.

He was terribly unstable, but since this mental asylum had many other insane characters dumped from another full looney bin, he was to be put with the worst case there. And That case was at his level of unstabability, so they imagined he would most likely cope.

Or die in the process. But oh well, life wasn't that great anyways.

_Pffft, fat chance I'd really say that!_

He scowled at his thought but then was abruntley shoved against the wall with a hand clamped over his mouth, he looked at the guard as he made a shushing motion, his stare was blank, but he was questioning this guards sanity at the moment, doing something so stupid and-

"WHAT THE F#$ ARE YOU A$HOLES DOING?! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! I DON'T WANT FOOD, I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMNED DOCTORS, GET OUT!!!"

He jumped out of his skin, and lashed out with his legs almost instantly, trying to move his hands to grope around for a knife he knew he didnt have, but the guard kept his mobility small and his voice silent, until the guard calmed who was ever in the room down.

It seemed like hours more then minutes.

Now you see, Yugi had grown all his life with a torturous father, and friends who were also thrown in a mental asylum, so he wasn't cute and innocent, he was a bit taller, and his eyes were narrower, his bangs longer, but he was still amethyst and albino, still with a starshaped head, and still a bit short he had to be looked down on.

"#4, we're here to bring you your new room mate, you've heard your getting one?" The guard looked tense and hesitant, a hand to his tazor, and his other reached out only briefly and then went closer to his gun on the other side of him.

"Yes, I've damn heard of him, you think I'm deph as you think im blind too, which im not? You are deffinatley F#$ed up people, whatever I dont give a damn!"

He heard some smashing, and a bead of persperation ran down the side of his face, suddenly the guard took his shoulder and shoved him over to the other guard, who looked at him sadly, with the 'Your-hopeless-im-sorry' looks that some people in the cafeteria of the place had given him, he showed the first sign of emotion that day, which was a heavy glare that made the guard visibly flinch.

And then he was shoved in, he hit the ground hard and a hiss of pain escaped, but nothing more, he squeezed his eyes shut, and waited till the metal door slammed shut after a few seconds, and sat up.

Starring at the ground and only seeing the mans bare sun kissed tan feet and leather pants over a bed edge and he struggled to stand up, and sat on the opposite bed.

They stayed silent for many exasperating minutes, neither moving or looking at the other, or more so Yugi not looking at the man, but feeling his stare bore into him.

"Yami Atemu." The stranger without a known face suddenly said, making Yugi snap away form his thoughts and uncomfortableness for a second. "Pardon?"

"Tch, my name is Yami Atemu!" The man seemed a bit aggrivated but didn't do anything violent, Yugi shifted a bit.

"Yugi Mutou."

"You look like an angry dog who is forcefully awaiting its masters command, look up for living Ra's sake, you'll make me more wired then I already am."

Yugi noticed that the man had fidgeted and scooted around a bit, a bit hyper seeming. And he looked up, and widened his eyes, and looked right back down, or almost fell over, he caught himself quickly though and forced himself to look up again.

He looked at angry, hostile, and glinting blood-crimson eyes and sun kissed skin that shined, flawless, and no where near the sickly pale he was, but their hair were the same star shaped, but This Yami man had lightning bolt up the star spikes instead of just bangs.

He himself, as he said, was albino pale, almost sickly, but just before that shade, his amethyst eyes sparked with uncertainty and paranoia.

"......" Yami figeted in his own straight jacket and twiddled his bare toes frustratedly, turning so he was not facing Yugi, but the wall with the barred window on it. "Don't ask any questions, I can't stand questions, they piss me off."

Yami visibly twitched, Yugis face had drained of emotion again and his stare was blank, he nodded and tried to move his elbows a bit, but failed and snarled under his breath, turning and laying down.

An hour later a bell rang trillingly, ear-bleedingly loud. Yugi cried out and fell right off the bed, Yami bairly flinched, when the bell stopped Yugi was starring at the ceiling emotionless again and didnt even try to get up.

Two guard came in with two trays, they smelled putrid, and Yugi's eyes watered at the awful smell, he coughed a bit and closed his mouth. One guard held him gruffly on the shoulder and sat him on the bed, setting the tray down and picking up some food but Yugi spat.

"If you think I'm going to eat that god-awful-to-hell smelling crap then think again. I bet you feed the less un-stable much more normal food, and us up here who are unstable? We're just sitting here for no cause, whats the point of feeding us well? Well guess what, Mr. I'm so worthless I can't eat decent smelling food says to **Piss Off!**"

This isnt the normal 18 year old cutesy afraid kid you used to see a few years ago, this Yugi was hostile and paranoid, and he had developed a odd case of AD himself, and out of nowhere he would be mentally insane and normal the next. And he was just normal today, but this ticked him off.

The guard set the tray on the sidetable and sat silently for a second. Before slapping him and throwing him to the bed in a death grip.

"You listen here, #5, you are going to either eat your food as given, or quietly deny it, you arn't going to get in my face, understand?! I am fully armed and if you seemingly threaten me, I can hurt you badly!"

Yami suddenly let out a hostile snarl. "You **Dare** to threaten him or me **ever** again, its going to be **you** who gets badly hurt. So as Yugi here said. **PISS OFF A#$HOLES!!!"** The guards yelped and grabbed the trays, running out and slamming the door.

Yugi just layed there, staring at the ceiling, starring in suprise, in confusion, a bit of unease. He didn't say anything.

"Yugi, are you hurt?" Yami asked blankly, his eyes were cold and glaring at the door, hostility was heavy like a hail storm, and Yugi twitched a bit at the heavy anger.

"Yes I'm fine." He didn't say thank you because Yami most likely did it so the guards would leave, he sensed he really hated the guards.

They stayed in Silence, utter Silence, as if a death had recently occured, and the feeling weighed horribly on the air.

And it didn't change.


	2. The first sentence

( I dont own Yu-gi-oh or paramore or Utada Hikaru)

At some point, in that small, cramped, and creamish colored room, Yugi fell asleep.

But just bairly with his arms hugging him so tightly it ached.

Yugi's face was blank, but his nose was just so slightly wrinkled in a frustrated look, he lay flat, his head facing the wall with the door and his feet facing the wall with the barred windows, And Yami starred at the window, blankly, but time to time a bird would fly by or some sound would be made and his eyes would flicker, oh so slightly. But it was all a lost cause, his eyes would go the blank and mysterious bloody crimson just as before, so dark and intriuging, but horrifying and revolting.

Yugi opened his eyes sharply, they widened slightly, the shine and light draining form them, his eyes shadowed maniacly, his nose wrinkled as his brows sharply yet slowly moved down, his lips pulling apart so far, and his teeth glinted, his canines glinting slightly, his lips pulled so the gums were partly seen and he sat up, pushing with his feet to the corner of the bed, pushing himself far into the corner of the blank and creamish wall, a hiss escaped betwen his teeth and starred at Yami crazidly.

Joy, here was that mental insane problem he had.

Yami turned sharply, his also dark and angry eyes starring. His eyebrows pulled down slowly, looking deeply intelligent and furious, he pulled himself against the wall also, never moving his glance away from Yugi. But Yugi's would flicker everywhere, finding nothing of recognition, and really, nothing at all, he would just become more craze eyed. And suddenly his gaze would not leave Yamis, his lips seemed to lower slightly, his eyes flashing slightly, almost recognition.

Yami, was on the verge of losing it, the anger was simmering in the room, it would made the shadows rock fearfully. But his throat grumbled slightly, and he started singing lowly. "They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lives, You little spies." Just repeatedly, he started calming down and Yugi's lips pulled down, his gaze becoming blank as he fell onto the bed again, straight as before and his eyes closed, moving back to that of a frustrated look.

Yami never turned his gaze from Yugi, the silence turned the anger into something that would only make the pebbles shake.

Somthing beeped quietly and The tan egyptian turned only slightly after a few minutes, and stood up, stumbling but standing up, hearing it from the window, and yet he stood still, almost backing up a bit.

A guard pushed the door open, Yami whirrled and starred at the man, his lips pulling into a snarl, but suprisingly he stayed silent, the guard said no word and grabbed Yugi by the shoulder and yanked him up. Yugi almost started to snarl but sharply caught himself and said nothing, he felt so drained...but he was asleep?

The guard motioned to the door and stepped aside, Yugi had no idea what the hell was happening, but Yami just stepped out and said nothing.

Yugi stood up and starred at the floor as he had being led up here, his stare blank and he showed no emotion, his voice was silenced as he move dout the door, yet he felt so tired...just, so... He snapped his eyes up sharply and looked around, almost starting to breathe raggedly, but he moved his eyes downwards again and kept walking slowly after Yami.

The guard followed slowly behind them, saying no words, his arms stiffly at his side, Yugi assumed it was a man, and made sure they kept at a good pace. Yami sharply turned left and Yugi stopped, turning himself and following tiredly, he stumbled and cursed quietly and kept moving.

Yami stopped suddenly at a door, so far down this hallways, it was gray and cement, with a huge bar that you could push to force i open, the guard stepped up and pushed it open, light shined in slightly, birds sung slightly and the smell of grass met Yugis nose slightly.

He almost started laughing.

Yugis mouth twitched, and he stood still, the guard stepped aside and Yami started to step outside. But Yugi didnt move.

And said this so lowly, only this. "downs and ups many so, my hearts a battle ground." Then stepped out, and didnt move, the guard undid his jacket, letting his arms out loosely, Yugi shook them out and sighed, rubbing his shoulders, he felt bruises forming.

Yami snarled as the guard started to undo the jacket, and glared around him, being let loose, he sat down on the pavement criss crossed and starred into space. Ignoring everything and anything.

Yugi only crossly muttered under his breath and headed down the pavement, there was a small bunch of trees around a small and clear lake, with fishes in it, he climbed up the one nearest to the pond and starred down. "Where fears and lies, melt away. Music inside, know you than affection more need I." He slowly sung under his breath, hefting himself onto the branch that reached over the pond, laying down, remember he was so small his weight had no affect on this tree.

Slowly he closed his eyes, hanging an arm and leg off to the left and breathing in the cool breeze, and he started to forget everything bad in the world, all about his life, he could almost feel his mothers hand in his...he gasped sharply, his eyes tugging open wide, and he tumbled straight off the branch and into the water with a huge SPLASH. He yelled and floundered around, coughing and sputtering in suprise.

Yami blinked lazily, looking over at the splashing Yugi and gritted his teeth. "Quit your panicing and shut the fuck **UP!"**

Yugi completely ignored Yami and continued to splash around until he got to shore and coughed adn sputtered, laying on the ground and breathing heavily, he tried to ignore everything around him again, to feel that hand in his, the one he lost so long ago, and yet it was ruined. He cursed himself for suprising himself away from that one comfort of this awful and disgusting world that made him the crazy and paranoid boy he was...And for a few minutes he was left alone in his turmoil.

In that dark and damp, cold and hurting room, that used to be so beautiful, that room that was his mind, so cramped and twisted now this room was. It was just too much.

Too much.


End file.
